Fang and Max find how obsessed fans of them can be
by IceQueen2725
Summary: Okay, this is specfically based on the second book in the Maximum Ride Series purely as it has Lissa in it - she is the girl that kissed Fang and got close to im and Max got jealous x


_**The Kiss….**_

Max sat down on her bed and sighed, "Why? Why? Fang…" Max started crying again, this felt so strange to her but she had cried all of today when she was away from the rest.

"Max?" Iggy rapped at the door constantly.

"What?" Max replied, she got up and rushed to the mirror drying her eyes with tissues. Iggy opened to the door.

"Oh, Max! Fang's going to be ok you'll see!" Iggy cried out and rushed over to Max and hugged her.

"I weren't crying Iggs, honestly, I was thinking about him, seriously look at my eyes" Max said and turned to face him from Iggy's chest.

"Hmmmmm ok, but still, its just you haven't cried once Max" Iggy said and he seemed sad about it.

"Iggs are you down because I haven't cried?" Max asked stunned.

"No, I'm shocked! Fang meant the world to you Max and was closer to you then any of us, we all thought you would eventually get together because it looked like you two just are completely in love with each other and secret flights at night without us! Need I say more…" Iggy grinned cheekily. Max smiled after that speech, even the funny bit at the end, had brought more heartache upon her, she asked Iggy to leave because she needs to think and as soon as he had left her, she collapsed on the floor, bawling her eyes out like never before.

"Fang what have you done to me!? I have never hurt like this before, I feel heartbroken, like theres a hole in my chest where you used to be and it's around my heart too! Fang I wish I told you before that I loved you, I do, Fang I seriously do love you!" Max cried harder, breathing furiously as these sobs took it out of her. She couldn't believe she was so stupid that she hadn't told Fang she loved him when she could have done.

3 days passed and it was hell for Max, she felt lost, confused and her chest was throbbing consistently. She had tried to dress Angel in the Gasman's clothes the other morning, she was supposed to cook dinner and cooked Iggy's favourite book he left on the side instead and never slept she just laid each night and wept about Fang. Max looked truly ill but the others couldn't do anything or Max would get the ump, so they helped out behind her back but they know they couldn't do anything about Max herself, which hurt the most.

Then when a whole week had passed and the house they lived in (which was abandoned and they moved in) had turned messy and revolting, the others didn't have any proper clothes, Max had just run a ground; she didn't know what to do or anything and just let the days float past her while she sat there and hurt. On the eighth morning of Fang not being there, the front door opened and let in a cold breeze through the house, which caught Max's drenched face, she came downstairs silently because it was 3:30 in the morning, and turned around the bottom end of the banister to see Fang slowly, like in the movies, swivel around to look at her. When she saw him, her heart rocketed up through the clouds, her eyes lit up and then she heard his voice the silky smooth husky tone slithered through her ears like a wave upon the sand.

"Hello stranger" Fang said quietly, hardly moving, but his eyes shone through Max just a light beam, the chocolate eyes just melted Max's heart of stone.

"Hiya back!" Max replied and ran over to Fang, looked up at him and slapped him round the face firmly.

"You bastard" Max said coldly as she had been for the last couple of days. Then when he didn't say anything and looked back at her she leapt onto him and kissed him as firmly as she slapped, her face moved to the left and his to the right. She opened her mouth to be returned by his and that was it, they were one and partially connected through kissing, they were close and firm pushing their faces against one another, neither one of them giving up.

"Max! Max! I am so sorry, I was a bastard and I am sorry ohhh I have missed you so much" Fang said gasping for air but still went back harder then before.

"Oh I was…such a prat…but Max I…I….I love you" Fang said even more having to say it in parts because Max was still kissing his lips. He looked into her eyes and saw her crying and stopped her.

"Your crying!?"

"Of course I am, Fang don't you realise! I love you too, oh I bloody do, when you left, oh look around you can see what happened, my chest has been throbbing non-stop, Fang I love you! I never want to let you go! Ever!"

"And I never want to let you go either Max, I was stupid! Such a stupid fool and the others!? What the hell was I thinking ohh I couldn't hide these feelings for you for much longer! We are 16 now Max and i…." Fang trailed off. Max started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Max?"

"what?"

"Well…ummm…what are you doing?"

"You said we are 16 now so…"

"Max are you sure?"

"Didn't you want this…it is what you meant by that wasn't it?"

"Well no…but if you want too!"

"wait you didn't mean sex?"

"No… I meant something else"

"What?"

"dum, dum, dum dum, dum, dum, dum dum…"

"MARRIAGE?" Max climbed off Fang.

"Ummm…yeah…this stupid random thought came into my head just then and came out I never thought about it before"

"Well what a way to ask a girl!"

"YOU AND FANG ARE GETTING MARRIED!" we heard three voices in unison.

"No" We both said at the same time and looked at each.

"Oh for god sake's you two, we are like family to each other and we know each other inside out so just become a couple honestly and stop lying to us!" The Gasman exclaimed and rolled his eyes. Max looked at Fang and smiled, Fang's replied grin lit up the whole house, as he finally gets what he wanted.

* * *

Fang walked to window, his breath fogged the window, 'Wow it's really cold' He thought, then he looked down at his bare, wet body which wore nothing apart from his boxers and laughed. Max suddenly stormed through the door, Fang focused his eyes on her.

"WHY!? WHY? Why did you leave Fang? Leaving me all alone I thought you wouldn't do that, I thought you loved me the way I did you" Max said in desperation, clearly not caring that the others were asleep now, 'Today had obviously taken it out of her.' Fang thought as he stood there not knowing what to make of her outburst. Max strode over to where Fang stood and kissed him passionately, she couldn't handle seeing him wearing only his boxers and the drops of water from the shower slowly dripping down his body. Fang returned the passionate kiss with power, he had wanted Max for so long and he wasn't going to waste these moments. Fang picked her up and she locked her legs round him like earlier and he walked them over to his door and shut it.

Max broke and looked up at the shut door and back at Fang, she noticed all the passion, lust, and temptation in his eyes and it drove her wild inside. However she was hesitant for some reason, she wish she never broke away now because she has had time to think and has a bad feeling in her stomach.

Fang sighed and let her down, he now felt disappointed, a little pissed and blocked out.

"When will you let me in Max?" Fang asked looking up into her eyes.

"I want this to be something we both do because we love each other but something is stopping you, and I know what it is. You can never let me fully into your heart and you know making love will mean you letting me in" Fang sighed again, 'He is so upset, I cant help it, I don't want to get hurt' Max thought, she was completely hurt already at Fang leaving, and now her messing him about again and especially the hurt he is showing in his eyes, it felt like knives cutting her up as she felt Fang look at her. Max remembered the pain she felt when he left and how she realised she needed him and how much she actually loved him but she had always thought it was like brotherly love.

Fang turned to open the door but Max walked 2 steps over to the door and held Fang's hand that was on the handle. He looked at her, and she returned the look, she knew by that look he wanted answers.

"Fang…I have always dismissed how I felt for you as brotherly love type thing…I don't know, you seriously drive me passionately crazy and now with you dripping wet, oh my god…" Max trailed off and held his face and kissed him, she broke away.

"Fang I do, I do want to do this, I do love you and I want us to be together forever!" Max said, maybe a little too loudly and brought her mouth to Fang's.

Fang didn't say anything, he could sense Max's desperation, and he knew how that felt. She swung her legs round Fang and constantly kept her hands either trailing up and down his wet back or sliding and twisting them around in his wet hair. Fang turned and kicked the door shut, he made Max fall onto his bed and was worried at his weight crushing down on her, but it didn't make the slightest difference to her.

"Are you ok?" Fang said, just to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"Fang your part bird and are as light as a feather you didn't hurt me" She replied fiddling with the bow at the back of her top.

"Ha cool joke bird…. feather" Fang said laying on top of her his hands stroking the hair at the side of her face, clearly not sensing her discomfort and frustration of the bow.

"Yeah… Funny… Fang can you please do this bloody bow I cant do it because my hand are trapped between the mattress and myself!" Max burst out, then froze when Iggy stirred in the next room, he grunted then snored again.

"Yeah sure sorry Max" Fang said and slid his hands behind her shoulders and down her back making Max shudder and moan, he grinned predicting that, and undid the bow easily, she glared at him. Fang didn't stop, he slid his hands done and lifted off the t-shirt and everything else, he took control on his magical night ever.

* * *

Max awoke that evening, and felt a warm sensation round her, even though they didn't have proper duvets just sheets and the room was cold, she knew exactly where this sensation was coming from, her heart, and Max couldn't believe the heart that had a wall of stone around it had finally melted in Fangs arms last night. She had felt a connection like no other when they moved as one and were connected. The sun glowed through the old window and lit her face, at the same moment the door squeaked gently open, she turned her head the other way and saw Fang coming in with a tray, his eyes fixed upon it with concentration, then he looked up at Max and just like magic the concentration flew off his face and it lit up with a fantastic grin and his eyes shone. 'So at least he feels the same way then' Max thought and shone to him in return. She sat up whilst holding the sheet to her bare chest and lent down beside the bed and whipped a t-shirt on. 'Grr I want my bra, but the last time I saw that was in Fangs teeth.'

Max thought and giggled. Fang sat on the bed with the tray, Max looked up and saw, 2 glasses of orange juice, a rack of toast, jam and butter.

"Breakfast is served" Fang whispered to Max, knowing the others were asleep.

"Thanks Fang, but I want something else for breakfast" Max looked and smiled devilishly at him.

"We have cereal if you prefer that" Fang said puzzled. 'Jam and toast was always Max's favourite… unless it was the juice… Max is more a coffee person… crap why didn't I get her coffee'

"No I don't want cereal either Fang I want…"

"Sorry we do have coffe…"

"YOU Fang! I want bloody you for breakfast!" Max shouted out, practically bursting that he didn't get the hint. Fang blushed and placed the tray quickly on the floor. 'Actually I'm glad I didn't wear a bra now' Max thought as fang leaped on top of her again and lifted her shirt off.

* * *

"hmmmm best breakfast ever" Max exhaled, as she lay in bed, completely wrapped in Fang's arms.

"Yeah that was, you're the best thing I could eat in the morning" Fang said and giggled huskily. Max could feel the laugh vibrate his chest and passing through her bare body. She kicked him gently, completely not caring now that her and Fang were naked in each other arms, she nuzzled her head underneath his chin, and felt Fang's head lean into the pillow more and his breathing becoming even. 'Poor boy, I did kinda work it out of him this morning and all of last night, but I wanted this for so long and I didn't realised how trapped and consumed I was inside till I was connected with Fang and everything just let go and went away.' Fang moved from his side onto his back, his left arm slipped off of Max but kept his right arm round her because she was laying on it. Max moved her head onto his chest and tucked her shoulder under his arm, she moved her left arm round Fangs chest and her right arm through Fangs neck and held her left hand so she fully had Fang secured. 'I never knew Fang had a 6 pack and was so muscular' Max thought as she let her left hand let go of her right and traced Fang's 6 Pack with her fingers, when it disturbed Fang, she held her own hand again and listened to Fangs even breathing and let herself drift off peacefully.

* * *

Max awoke again, she looked at the tiny clock at Fangs side, 11:07. 'Great the others will be up' Max thought, she wasn't used to be one of the last ones up, then she heard a soft giggle and looked up. She saw Fangs face looking back down at her, wide awake, leaning on his right arm with his left still round her.

"Comfy? He asked looking straight at the arms that were around him, Max's left hand had slipped down and was placed over Fang's 6 pack, she blushed and looked up at him, and smiled and started tracing it again, Fangs face went completely smug.

"I never knew you had this" Max said.

"You never asked, trust me I was dying to show you" Fang said. 'If he got any more smug now he would burst' Max thought.

"Did the girl who you kissed a while ago know about it?" Max said and glared down at her hand. Fang took his arm away from under his neck in shock and sat up.

"Why are you bringing that up?" Fang said hurt.

"I cant help picturing her now, doing this." Max said, tears filling her eyes as she remembers the picture of the girl kissing Fang.

"You are the only girl that will do this on me Max, I love you, I haven't thought about her since we left that school!" Fang said in a calm, reassuring voice, somehow he knew that this is what girls are like and that they need reassuring.

"You haven't thought about her since we left?" Max said with a little hope in voice, she looked up at Fang.

"No, somehow something else has been taking up my mind" Fang raised and dropped his eyebrows and looked away at the wall.

"And that is?" Max said hurriedly and worryingly.

"Oh try you Max" Fang smiled and looked back at her and winked. Max raised herself up onto her knees, letting the sheet fall off her, she shuddered as the cold air hit her bare body, Fang held her waist and looked up at her, she held Fang's face in her hands and lent her head down to his and kissed him deeply. Fang returned and held it for a long time when he had to break away and giggle because Max's long hair that was dropping down all around him was brushing his shoulders.

"Better make sure the kids are ok." Max said and kissed Fang once more and raced into the shower…

"…well are you coming Fang" Max said with a devilish grin on her face. Fang erupted with a cheeky grin and climbed to the end of the bed in a hurry, left the blanket behind and raced a giggling Max towards the abandon houses en suite.

* * *

By the time Fang and Max had actually got ready, Iggy had made all the kids breakfast, got them showered and dressed and entertained afterwards. 'Max owes me big time!' Iggy thought as he was trying to put the Gasman's trousers on whilst he was wriggling to try and nick the last pancake. When everything was finally finished Iggy sat down next to the kids and let out a deep breath and just relaxed but as calmed down he heard a great thud from the stairs and leaned over the sofa to try and sense what it was and heard Max and Fang sounding like a pair of giggling 2 year olds, he rolled his eyes and turned back.

"Morning Iggs" Max said as she sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Finally up Max?"

"I'm sorry Iggs I didn't realise the time"

"Clearly"

"Come on Iggs give her a break she deserves a rest don't you think?" Fang stepped in.

"She didn't get much of one from what I heard!" Iggy hotly replied, Angel looked up.

"Why didn't you sleep much last night Max?" She said innocently. Max and Fang gave Iggy a really dirty look, which Iggy paid no attention too.

"I had a nightmare Angel, so I was tossing and turning all night that's all sweetie" Max replied looking up at her and smiling, when Angel turned back Max hotly glared at Iggy and turned away.

"So sorry if I kept you up Iggy" Max said sarcastically whilst turning away. Iggy frowned at the back of Max's head. When her and Fang were in the kitchen, she switched on the kettle and just leaned against the worktop. Fang went over to her, held her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Ignore Iggy, he's just pissed off because he had to lift a finger this morning" Fang said.

"No Fang it wasn't that, I should have been up and got them ready as always I shouldn't rely on other people, its not right, I shouldn't let my own desires get in the way of my duties" Max said looking down defeatedly.

"Max give yourself a break, you needed to have a bit of fun and we did" Fang said smiling.

" No I shouldn't give myself a break, look at us Fang, we are in an abandoned house, using a electricals we bought out of clearance bin by one of Iggy's fake credit cards! How is this good!?" Max said, getting her worked up and stressed. Fang lift his head off her shoulder.

"You stop this right now Max! You are beating yourself up and putting yourself down, for God's sake Max, this morning you had a bit of fun, one off, no biggie, if Iggy's pissed off that's his problem, he's probably PMTing. We are lucky to be living here its better then the streets! Everything in here works and nothing much is broken so we are ok and as for the clearance bin thing, we are now both 16 with 3 younger children we need cheap stuff better then nothing so quit complaining!" Fang said in a put-the-foot-down kinda way. Max smiled.

"Sounds like I've been put in my place, your right Fang, sorry about earlier." Max said and turned and smiled at him.

* * *

Later on that day Fang did a circular fly round the house to check for any foes. When something funny looking on the edge of the forest caught Fang's eye, he lowered himself and down a sweep round the forest, he saw a red haired girl who was staring intently on the ground. Fang silently landed a little way away from her and then walked up to her, as he came closer he recognised her as the girl from the school him and the kids had attended for a short period of time.

"Hello Lissa" Fang said calmly trying not to startle her.

"Fang? Oh My God!" Lissa said and rushed to him and jumped into his arms. When Fang caught her, he had a sudden flashback of max doing the same thing and put her down.

"How have you been?" She asked, her eyes glittering.

"Erm, not to bad thanks, just living, yourself?" Fang smiled at her slightly confused face.

"Nothing much, mum found herself a guy and moved me away from school to live with him, so I was just wondering around and thinking, then you came" She pitch went slightly higher when she spoke about him, her smile shone as much as her eyes. 'Oh dear' Fang thought, then something caught his eye; it was Max searching for Fang because he had been a while. Max caught sight of Fang and swooped down to meet him, as she walked to them, her face flushed red as she recognised the girl as well. She looked at Fang, who had gone as stiff as cardboard, Max smiled sweetly at her though her eyes were piercing. 'So this is what they mean when they say the mistress meets the misses' Fang thought and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, you must remember Max?" Fang said trying to relax his body.

"Yep, hiya, its great to see you again" She said, smiling warily.

"Wish the feeling was mutual but we have to go, we don't like to leave the others for too long." Max said still smiling stiffly.

"Ok, we must go now, it was great seeing you again, sorry about Max she's anxious about the others aren't you!" Fang turned to her and glared.

"Yeah sorry" Max replied sarcastically.

"That's ok, I understand…"

Max coughed and said "sure you do"

…so I'll see you later Fang" She smiled sweetly at both of them, as if Max had never been an bitch to her, and she walked off, head in the clouds.

"You bitch" Fang looked at her in disgust and shot off in the air. Max felt an overflow of guilt at that point and flew after the girl.

"Hey!" Max called when she caught up with her.

"Yeah?" Lissa turned and replied.

"I'm sorry for being a bit of a bitch earlier, I'm not like that, its just with Fang…" Max trailed off, still unable to admit, she looked on the ground.

"I know, I knew when were all at school, it was obvious you and him had a flame for each other, why do think I kissed him? I was jealous I wanted him to be mine." Lissa said, disappointed.

"Same!" Max breathed out and slowly smiled, so did Lissa. Then they started laughing but crying at the same.

"Oh what a right pair we are!" Max spluttered and Lissa laughed harder.

"I know!" She said and calmed down, Max did as well.

"I just get jealous when he's around you" Max looked at her this time.

"Your together now aren't you" She asked looking straight back at her, with a look which seemed to sink straight to Max's bones.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Max asked a little taken-a-back.

"Fang…he was glowing like I had never seen him before!" She said, like she was on the verge of tears.

"Still, you make him happy, so that's good enough for me" She smiled. Max returned the smile.

"Thankyou" Max smiled back.

"Do you reckon out of this we could actually become friends?" She looked dead into Max's eyes.

"Yeah don't see why not" Max smiled again, but had to broke away from the look she gave.

"Cool, well I have got to go, Mum will be worrying" She smiled and walked off. Max turned away and flew off quickly, 'That look wasn't right" She thought puzzled. 'hmmm must just be hurting over Fang.'

"Where were you?" Fang said flying along side of her.

"I went to go and find your little girly-friend and straighten things out" Max said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh" Fang said shocked.

"Yeah, she already knew about us and has accepted it, apparently we are friends now" Max replied, in a shifty way.

"Well isn't that good?" Fang said.

"Suppose" Max shrugged and flew on quicker. 'I wont tell him about the look, no point.'

'Something's up with her, something has her rattled' Fang looked at Max but silently flew on.

* * *

After a restless couple of hours, Max decided she'll get up, she looked next to her and saw Fang completely lost in his sleep. She was still troubled over the look not to long ago, she got some clothes on and went to check on the others, when she knew they were all asleep, she decided to do an over-house swoop to try and relax herself, the air hit Max's wings as she glided through the sky to get into a graceful stroke. Something caught her eye as she was starting to stroke through the air, she hadn't seen anything like this before, Max swooped lower to find out what is was.

"Get her!" This female voice suddenly erupted from above her.

Max looked up and saw this net fly down and covered all of max, it had weights on the corner that slammed against Max and pushed her to the ground. Max groaned at the crushing pain and looked up, Lissa came out from under a tree with Ari.

"ARI!?" Max's eyes widened, she was seeing a ghost.

"Hiya Sis" Ari replied with an evil grin.

"Told you I would get her" Lissa beamed.

"You bitch, I knew something wasn't right about you" Max spat.

"What a shame, you were right but your too late" Lissa smiled sarcastically.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Max…" Lissa walked over to where Max lay and crouched down "…Fang is mine" She smiled again and walked off leaving Max with Ari.

"Seriously that was her payment…Fang?" Max looked at Ari.

"Yep"

"What a shame you wont get him because he loves me and no one else told me so just now" Max shouted so Lissa could hear, she stiffened, Max gave a smile.

"We'll see" Lissa said never turning to look at Max and continued walking away. Ari came over with some assistants that appeared from the trees and held Max down whilst removing the net, they were so strong max couldn't break free, she was carried off into the woods.

* * *

"Max hasn't been back in a while Fang" Gasman spoke finally.

Fang smiled away from Gasman, he turned to face him.

"She'll be back soon don't worry"

"But she would have been back by now surely" Gasman frowned.

"Fine, Iggy you are in charge, I'll be back soon"

"That's what max said" Gasman muttered as Fang left the room.

* * *

"You wait Lissa, Fang will come and rescue me, your plan will back fire" Max spluttered. She had no clue where she was, there was a dark cottage hidden in the woods, she was taken down to the basement that was wet, unclean and had rats everywhere, Max was tied up to this pipe on the wall, she was soaked by the dripping pipe above her. Lissa was over by the fireplace that was in the basement the only light and furniture in here.

"No he wont, if he was where is he now?"

'That is a good point, I have been here for ages, where is he!' Max thought.

"He is looking for me, he doesn't know where I am." Max replied.

"Lame excuse, hunni" Lissa turned not making any eye contact with Max and walked out of the room. Max looked round the large dark basement; there was nothing. Max could see barely anything in the pitch black, the fireplace lit up only the area around it, after ages seemed to go by; Max started to go a little mad, she could see only black and was scared something was in the blackness. The door flew open and Max had a glimmer of hope which was shattered when this wolf man came in, a.k.a her brother.

"How ya doing?" Ari looked at the fireplace.

"Tickety boo thanks!" Max replied, Ari smiled.

"haven't lost your humour I see"

"Oh I lose it all the time but it keeps finding me!"

Suddenly the doors burst open and Fang appeared.

"Fang!" Max screamed, she gleamed, knowing that Ari is going to a whoop-arse kicking.

"Took you long enough" Ari said, not bothered at all.

"Fang help me please"

"And why would I help you?" Fang turned to look at Max. Everything came crashing down in that split second for her.

"What are you talking about? Fang they have me tied up here!" Max exclaimed, not believing it.

"Yeah, exactly where you are supposed to be" Fang walked into the room and stood next to Ari, Lissa was behind Fang and walked in with him.

"Oh its her, she has you under something, I see" Max said desperately, trying to find some excuse for his betrayal.

"Yeah she does…"

Max looked hopeful, 'That's it Fang, you know its true'

"… love" Fang turned and held Lissa up against him and kissed her deeply.

Max screamed and looked away, that was the worst torture they could have ever possibly put her through, 'How could he! He loves me, he said so himself… we made love for God's sake!'

"But you said you love me" Max's words barely left her lips, Fang broke away from Lissa and looked at Max.

"Yeah I know, I cant believe you feel for it, and babe you are great in bed" Fang smiled. Max's world caved in, she flopped forward straining against her ties, she was weak and couldn't cope, Fang was her world, Max had a great aching hole in her chest. After that they all left.

Max just leaned there, and cried so much there was a puddle on the floor, and she couldn't see, she thought she was going to be sick or faint, the chest pain was easing up and the tears just came and came.

"Oh my God! The kids, no one is there!" Max said out loud. She suddenly felt this maternal instinct over them, this kind of grazed over the aching and gave Max the energy, she started struggling and struggling. After what seems hours and more panicking over the children, the bonds became loose and max managed to undo them.

"Never use cloth as ties" Max said smugly after freeing her last foot. Max started for the door, when she heard a muffling from the blackness. Max froze; she knew she felt something was there. Max started to panic. 'Oh God, I hate not knowing!' Max said to herself, she decided to face her fear and walk into the darkness.

As she walked she saw curtains to the right, she opened those to hopefully let light in, then she remembered she was in the basement, it was covering up mould 'Yummy' Max looked down and found a box full of tools and raked through for a torch, which she found!

Max switched it on and look around she saw this figure also against the wall, bound up. 'What the hell! Is this a basement or a torture chamber!?' Max edged closer to it and jumped when it wriggled.

"Hello?"

"mmmmm" A muffled sound came from this figure.

Max grabbed at the cover and with one gust of her arm, she swooped the cover off.

"YOU!" Max stood back, to take this in, the hole closed up instantly, and Max forgot it was there. She got him down and held him tightly.

"What The Hell!!!! You were in the room just now, you said that you didn't love me and and and and…" Max looked down leaning on him.

"I know I could hear! Jeez Max you are crazy if you believed how could you think that! How could you not know it wasn't me! I love you so much I cant contain it! I don't know what to say I am shocked you actually fell for it!"

"You mean the world to me! I just cant see why you would like me! Look at all the other girls you can have!"

"I don't see any other girls… only you."

The real Fang swooped Max up and pushed against the wall and buried his head against hers. Max had never been so happy, she actually had fireworks going off inside her, she lost herself in the kiss she forgot where she was.

* * *

"well isn't this cosy!" Lissa said in the doorway with Ari and (Max had now nicknamed him) Faggot Fang!

Max and Fang broke away from each other. They looked at them, fury built in Fang seeing his doppelganger and knowing how he had hurt Max, he pushed her aside from him and stood in front, shadowing her. "awww all protective" Faggot Fang said and smirked.

"See all traits of mine cant be copied then" Fang spat.

"Well I fooled your girlfriend"

"Don't you dare say anything about her after what you done"

"Yeah that was quite funny, I think the best bit was that she believed me, obviously doesn't have much trust in your relationship" Max squinted in pain when Faggot Fang finished that sentence, she does have faith but she is very wary of anything that involved love.

"Well at least I don't have to copy some else's looks and traits to jack off!" Fang looked at Lissa and smirked, she raged in anger. Lissa flew for Fang (Not literally!) Max shoved him out of the way and took the hit from Lissa, which barely showed any effect on Max.

Max was raged at what Lissa had put her through, Max spun and kicked Lissa flat in the face and immediately broke Lissa's nose, Faggot Fang sparked up at seeing Lissa in pain and (literally) flew for Max. Max kicked Lissa to the floor and didn't see Faggot Fang launch at her, she saw him at the last second and faced him to take the hit because he was to quick to react to then suddenly instead of going forward Faggot Fang suddenly shoved left and smacked against the wall.

"Don't you dare even think about hurting her!" Fang said and ran, jumped, held a pipe and slammed his feet into Faggot Fang's stomach and this cry of pain echoed through the basement.

Lissa got up to see Faggot Fang, and Max kicked her to the floor again.

"Who said you could get up?" Max said, Lissa turned her head and looked at Max

"Please let me see him, I love him" She pleaded.

"Lissa! You need to get me out of your head the kiss meant nothing! I had no way to restrain you and I didn't want to hurt your feelings, it has always been Max and always will be! I am sorry to hurt and I cant believe you made a twin of me! But honestly, start a fresh and move on, find a guy who loves you the way I love Max" Fang said to her, whilst Faggot Fang lay in pain on the floor.

"I cant"

"You can, I am sorry for this pain I have apparently put you through but I don't love, I don't feel anything for you"

Lissa got up, flinching expecting Max to kick her down, but she didn't, Lissa burst into tears and hugged Fang.

"Go, no one will know you were here" Fang said releasing her from him and looking down at her. He shook his head in the direction of the door. Lissa looked at it and started to walk towards, she turned to Max, "I am so sorry, its really clear now the bond between you" She smiled and left. Max looked round when Lissa had left, 'Where the hell is Ari!' She thought. Fang raised Faggot Fang and kneed him in the family jewels; you could see the pain in his face.

"Now what do we do with you?" Fang had an evil grin. "Punchbag?" Fang looked at Max.

"Who are you?" Max completely dismissed Fang's gleeful request.

"Fang!" He replied and Max raged instantly and kicked him the stomach.

"Who are you?"

"I am a cloned version of Fang, I was grown in the lab by DNA from Fang's hair that Lissa had" Faggot Fang had. Max shuddered at the thought of Lissa having Fangs hair.

"I am sorry but there can only be one Fang in this world" Fang said.

"Please, make it quick" With that Fang complete the clone's wish and from then on, there was one Fang again. The cottage had been abandoned for many years and was a pile of waste, Fang lit it up so there was no trace of the clone ever again and then him and Max flew back to the abandoned house.

"Ok, ok, ok, you couldn't been more smug if you tried!" Max said smiling.

"I am sorry but someone cloned me because I am that irresistible!" Fang replied with a smug look. Max shot off ahead, out of Fang's sight, so quickly Fang couldn't keep up with where she had gone. Then Max shot hotly right into fang knocking him out of the sky, he swooped down at the very last second and was lucky he didn't smash into the side of their house. Max swooped down onto the ground as well.

"This clone also hurt me so much that it felt like an alive death, this clone also made me believe you didn't love and loved the other girl!" Max burst into tears. Fang ran over to and lifted her up close to him.

"How many shitting times do I have to say that I love you and there is no one else in this world for me! Jeez Claudia Shiefield could walk past and I wouldn't notice!"

"now that is a lie!"

"no its not, I love you and only you, I know u have felt this way for ages though, like you aren't good enough for me"

"exactly because I'm not!"

"you give me 3 reasons why!"

"ok, 1) you can have any girl you want!"

"Not a reason it has nothing to do with you not being good enough!"

"Oh well I dont care about sodding reasons for not being good enough its just how I feel"

"even though we are in a relationship now?"

"Yes"

"Ok then" Then just walked off into the house and left Max there.

'"Ok then?" what does that me, that he agrees I am not good enough? That he wants to end the relationship? Oh no! does he want to end it???' Max followed Fang inside to ask him, but when she opened the door all the kids were hugging him and seemed ok. Angel ran up to Max and Max swooped her into her arms and hugged her tightly, she really needed that hug right now, and she really needed to talk to Fang, who wasn't even looking at her or paying her any attention, he whispered to Iggy, wheat Max supposed was a thankyou, because he patted him on the back and that was that.

Later on, once Iggy had finally left, the awkward silence kicked in the mainly sleeping house, Max and Fang sat and stood in the same, not speaking, Max didn't know what to say after what happened earlier on.

"When did she switch you?" Max finally said silently.

"When you flew back to apologise to her, they snatched me out of the sky in this net, and gagged so you couldn't hear me" Fang replied silently.

"Same with me, only they didn't gag me." Max replied. They never once looked at each other. 'This is to awkward for me, I hate it.'

"Mmmm" Fang replied.

"I'm going to bed now" Max left quickly and swiftly, Fang never once looked at her.

* * *

Max lay in bed alone, 'where is Fang!?' She hadn't her his door to his own bedroom, which was opposite, open or close so she knew he wasn't in his room. Max distresses herself so much she open her own and walked downstairs to find him. As she was walking down the stairs she saw flickering of candles and Fang standing up, facing away from her.

"Took you long enough" Fang said not turning around.

"What is this Fang?" Max asked. Fang faced her and went down on one knee and got the box from his pocket and opened it.

"I have wanted to do this for ages…"

"Do what?" Max said stupidly not really catching on fully.

"Marry me Max"


End file.
